The Lost Photo
by Team Werwolf and Vampire
Summary: Katherine had a twin sister who is in love with Klaus, but why is Elana in Forks, and perhaps the most important question what has Bella Swan to do with it
1. Letters

**AN: I own nothing and if there is something strange in the text, it is because I'm from Sweden**

* * *

><p>Elena sat with a letter in his hand. She had found it when she checked through Patrova family book. The paper looked several hundred years, the paper said:<p>

_To the doppelganger_

My name is Belinda Mary Patrova and I was born in Bulgaria June 22 in 1475 with my identical twin sister Katerina. When we are 17 years old Katerina did something that was unforgivable, she became pregnant. After she gave birth to the child we fled together. we met a man named Lord Niklaus, he was everything a woman could wish for.

_A lot of people dress pretty clothes. Two twin sisters stood and talked to a couple of men, a man with blond hair with blue eyes came towards them._

_"I can wonder what two beautiful girls that you are doing here," he said and smiled at one of the girls._

_"Nick always the charmer," said the girl and looked deep into the man's eyes._

_"Miss Patrova you look fantastic tonight," he said, smiling._

_"Thank you my lord," she said._

I fell for him but I did not see who he really was. It turned out that he was a werewolf and vampire hybrid, and that my sister had keys to the curse of the Sun and the Moon could be broken. When I and Katherine knew I wanted her to run.

_"Katerina you have to run." She looked horrified at me_

_"What you'll come with." I shook my head._

_"Katerina you must promise me that you are care about yourself should live nobody else" now it was her turn to shake his head._

_"No I can not lose you," I saw the tears in her eyes._

_"Promise me"_

_"I promise" her voice was shaking._

_"Go" I screamed and she ran._

I let her run. I let everything I cared about run. I am writing this to you, you have to find Stefan Salvatore. I do not know how or where but he is the only one who can save you.

Elena stared at the paper and she took up a new paper and read

Elena if are reading this, I am not with you, I'm dead or with Klaus. Which one is it you are in danger. I have not been completely honest with you. Lexi was not the only thing that helped me with my thirst, there was one more person. You have to find her. I do not know her real name just that she has used all the time I've known her and where she is.

Bella Swan Forks Washington 

* * *

><p>Katherine sat in an apartment and looked at a piece of paper. She looked a sketch of a family of two parents and two girls. The girls were the same as smiling at the picture.<p>

"I have done everything for you. I promised, "she said and a tear fell on the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hoping you like do not forget to preview<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I own nothing enjoy**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that she is gone!" Damon shouted to Alaric. They stood in Damon house.<p>

"She is not in her room and she left this note," said Alaric and gave the note to Damon.

To whoever is reading this

I need some time for myself with everything that has happened with Stefan and Jenna

Sorry

Elena

Damon gave a groan of anger hit and made a hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in the driveway to a house. She had left without saying a word, she wondered what would have happened if she stayed, or if she told anyone where she was going. She walked up the stairs and would just knock on the door, opened it. There stood a girl with dark skin, black hair and glasses.<p>

"Bella you were not just in the living room," she said.

"Angela what are you talking about I'm here," replied another voice before Elena he answer but it was strange that it sounded just like her. A girl came and Elena gasped, the girl looked exactly like her.

""Hi Elena," she said and waved.

"Katherine." Girl smiled sorset.

"No, it's my sister."

"You're Belinda Patrova." She laughed.

"Yes, but I have not gone by that name since I was human," she said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:that was it. if there are any strange text, it is because I come from Sweden and do not forget to check out my other stories. PS, do not forget to reveiw<strong>


	3. Bonnies cousin

_**AN: I'm sorry that it took such a time but I had another story that I needed to write on. I do not own VD or Twilight.**_

A man chased a girl through a beautiful garden. He caught up with her and pulled her hand so that she was against his chest.

"HA I won," he said and looked down at the girl and smiled.

"You cheated," she protested, but she smiled warmly at him. He leaned forward and stroked her cheek. He smiled a little when he heard her heartbeat grew speed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want you to have something," he said and pulled out a locket from his pocket. She had tears in her eyes she saw it.

"I do not deserve this," she whispered.

"You deserve much more than a medallion. Please take it, "he said tenderly, and kissed her again.

"I love you Nick," she said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Bell"

* * *

><p>several hundred years after the same girl were facing a girl who looked exactly like her, who looked shocked at an Asian girl with glasses.<p>

"How do you know Bonnie?" Elena said Angela.

"She is my cousin," Angela replied. Elena nodded and looked at Bella.

"Stefan has sent you right?" She said kindly. Elena nodded, "came in then." And Elena went into the house.

* * *

><p>Klaus were in a forest with Stefan at his side.<p>

"We could not create any hybrids. What should we do now? "Stefan asked.

"We will meet my favorite doctor," smirked klaus.

_**AN: I know it is a short chapter, but I try. I have a Poster to this story on my profile. do not forget to Review**_


	4. Note

You've probably realized that this takes place at the beginning of season 3 VD, but I can not decide which twligiht book. they are New Moon or Eclipse, I have a poll on my profile you can vote for.


	5. Belinda  Patrova

_**AN:Hello everyone, winner of my poll was New Moon and if so when something strange in the text it is because I come from Sweden.**_

"Elena you know most of the story of my life but you do not end. After a while when I was with Klaus. I decided to go out for a walk in the woods at night and I was attacked by werewolves. I do not remember much just a cut, but it was enough for me to be scared when I woke up."

* * *

><p><em>a woman woke up in a room on a bed.<em>

_"Ah stay away from me," she screamed at a man standing next to her bed_

_"Belinda, I'm not going to harm you, but I can not say the same is about Klaus."_

* * *

><p>"Elijah told me everything and I told Katarina, I decided to talk to Klaus."<p>

* * *

><p><em>A man and a woman stood at the top of a staircase. Manne brightened up when he saw her.<em>

_"My love," he said, smiling. He would just kiss her when she backed._

_"What is it?" he asked. She had tears in her eyes and he made another attempt to touch her but she backed again._

_"Why?" she asked with anger in her voice._

_"What? "He asked. He __still__ looked confused._

_"do you love me even or was it also a trick." Now she is crying._

_"what are you talking about."_

_"Are you sure that you do not know?" He paled._

_"how, when, where! Who!". his whole face was changed and it became hard. He grabbed her chin and tried to loock into her eyes._

_"Do not touch me you're a monster." and then it happened that changed everything, the_** thing**_ Klaus never forgave himself for. She took a few steps back and fell down the stairs._

* * *

><p>"I woke up in a forest with Elijah. I had Klaus blood my system when I died. and Elijah explained that I where a vampire and that's how I'm sitting here today"<p>

* * *

><p>two men standing outside a large white house. the door of the house opened and a pojcke with bronze-colored hair, his face changed when he saw one of the man.<p>

"hello eddie boy," the man smirked.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p><em>The man who stood frozen and watched the girl who fell down the stairs. He had tears running down his cheeks.<em>

_"You really loved her or what Nick," his brother said, who came and stood beside. _

_"Love makes a weak and call me Klaus."_

_**hope you like this chapter. I collecting some oc to my percy jackson story that if I want to apply to pm me or review the story. **__**if you have any questions about this story, PM or review me.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN:hope you like it and I own nothing**_

"Hey Eddie Boy," he said and smirked. "Eddie Boy" groaned and looked annoyed.

"Klaus," he said shortly.

"Klaus what are you doing here," growled "Eddie Boy". when he had said he was inside the house if pressed against a wall.

"Eddie boy I do not need to answer you," snapped Klaus and turned to Stefan. "You can come in."

A blonde vampire came down from the stairs. He smiled stiffly when he saw Klaus.

"Klaus, you can drop my son," he said seriously. Klaus dropped "Eddie Boy" and grinned at his "friend".

"Carlisle. You should teach him respect. Stefan you can hunt, but go outside town and do not do too much damage," smirked Klaus went and sat on the couch. Stefan left the house and Edward followed. When they were out of hearing range. Carlisle looked seriously at Klaus.

"what are you really here for Klaus?"

"What can you not visit an old friend"

"Sure you can, but not you. You want something and I want to know what." Klaus started laughing.

"You know me almost too good. I'm here because I have heard something very intresant about you famliy."

"What can it be" Carlisle with a blank expression .

"I heard something about the doppelganger seen with you. I did not know quite what to do when the doppelganger was right by me," Carlisle had a shocked expression.

"how is that possible?"

"I asked it myself too and I've decided to meet this girl"

"NO" he exclaimed. Klaus went up from the couch and stood facing him.

"Why? Why should I not break her neck of ?" then he saw a photo of a familiar girl who smiled at the camera shyly. You could see red peel on her cheeks, but it was not what drew his gaze. That was the thing that hung around her neck, a medallion.

0&0&0&0&0

Klaus pov

light pouring in through a window and lit up the angel next to me. Her brown hair had red highlights in it when the light shone on it.

"Klaus," she muttered, and turned in my arms. She opened her beautiful chocolate brown and smiled her dazzling smile.

"What are you staring at" she giggled and laid a hand on my bare chest.

"I can not understand why you would wear this all the time," I said and lifted the necklace around her neck

"it is a gift from you. what did you expect me to do?" she giggled.

"I love you," I said without thinking. She stared at me shocked.

"what." I did not know why I felt like this. That I would do anything for her to be sure. That I wanted to wake up next to her every day. That I like to kiss those lips all the time. That I would never be complete if I was separated from her. That every time I looked in her eyes and every time she smiled know I hardly speak.

why was there no logical explanation, that a bloodthirsty monster could love her as much as I did.

"I love you"

"I love you so much more one can understand" she said and I kissed her.

0&0&0&0&0

"She is Edward's mate," said Carlisle and the whole klaus heart was broken into pieces for the second time.

0&0&0&0&0

"wow I thought my story was long," I laughed and smiled at her. She smiled at me and went up from the couch.

"do you want something to eat," I asked.

"Yes, but I have another question."

"What?"

"How can you love him after all he has done?" it shocked me. .

"I do not know I just do it. With within every fiber in my body. I love him and I can not do

something against this, how hard I try." tears ran down my cheeks. The doorbell rang and I bored my cheeks and walked towards the door. I opened and saw someone I would never see anymore.

_**AN:if there is something strange in the text, it is because I'm from Sweden .vad do you want me to do in the next chapter write a review**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN:I'm sorry that you had to wait so long but I had no idea of what I would write. so if have any idea please help me and I own nothing**_

Klaus stood still felt as if he's entire world crunched down.

* * *

><p>"so, Lord Nicholas, why be late to his own party," said the woman who stood before him. She looked exactly like doppelganger. Just like her sister. He knew that her sister was a doppelganger, and usually, he directed his charm on her, but there was something in the woman before him which he found interesting.<p>

"It's just something everybody does," he said, smiling. Wait a minute he was smiling ? He? She laughed, her laughter sounded like bells. When he had become soft?

"but you're not like other or are you Lord Nicolas."

"No not like everyone else"

* * *

><p>"Stefan what are you doing here?" whispered  shouted Bella, after she drags him into the woods.

"You have to get out of here now," he said and started to pull her further into the forest. She pulled her hand free.

"Elena, then?"

"She is better off without me. But you have to go now"

"why?" He closed his eyes as if it hurt.

"Klaus! he´s coming here"

* * *

><p>"Alice, we have to help Bella," said "Eddie Boy" to his sister.<p>

"Edward we could not save her from Klaus," said Carlisle. All started when He talked.

"Why?" asked a big guy.

"because he can not die," said Jasper. They all looked wonderingly at him. Suddenly Edward began to run towards Jasper and pressed up to him on a tree.

"How could you?"

"it is not Bella," Jasper growled.

"Who is it then?" Edward growled.

"Katherine Pierce."

_**if there was anything weird in the text, it is because I'm from Sweden**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN:I own nothing**_

I could hardly get any air into my lungs.

"huh," I coughed up.

"He comes here. He does not know that you are not double." then I realized that I never said anything about my past to Stefan.

* * *

><p><em>I saw Lexi come up with a boy behind her. He looked at me with big eyes.<em>

_"Lexi who is this" I asked. When the boy heard my voice, it looked as if he would faint. "Are you okay?"_

_"Katherine," he said breathlessly, and I froze._

_"No my name is Bella Swan," I said and smiled stiffly against him. Luckily no one noticed my reluctance to smile._

_"but you look exactly like her"_

_"she look like me," I corrected him. I was not lying, I was an older Cat._

_"do you know her?"_

_"no"_

* * *

><p>I knew I would pay for not telling him.<p>

"Bella," I heard Elena cry. Stefan looked pleaded at me and I shook my head.

I started walking towards the house and there was Elena, but she was not alone. There was an angry vampire, a tense vampire hunter and a worried witch. When I approached all of them looked at me. Their eyes looked like they was fall out of their skulls

"Bella," said Bonnie and embraced me.

Klaus was resting in a forest somewhere against a tree. What he had believed for centuries. what hade changed him the most. Was not true. He saw Bell's face in front of him, he shook his head to get the image out of my head. He got up and started running towards Forks.

_**AN:I personally do not think this the best chapter I've written, but they must be written, it is important to the story. ok but in the last chapter, you got to know that Jasper knew Katherine, but how? who can guess correctly first gets a Sneek peek at the next chapter.**_


	9. HELP

I'm sorry I have not updated, but I have no idea what to write please I begging you. The more idea you give me, the faster I update


	10. Chapter 8

_**AN: I´m done. I want to tank you all for you ides.**__** **_, but a most want to Daughter of Chaos 98. She has helped me very much. so here it is._** so here it is.**_

_**Ps I own nothing**_

Bella POV

"You can not try to," Elena appealed to Damon.

"Elena, I tried." I snorted. As if he tried.

"I don't trust you and if you touch a hair on her head, I will kill you."

It was the first Damon said to me. I had not even told that I was Katerina's sister. Elena came out from the living room into the kitchen where I stood.

"Who are you cooking for?" She asked and looked at me.

"You, Bonnie and Alaric can hardly live without food." I smiled and she smiled back. I made the decision to tell her now. "Elena, I´m going out tonight?"

"Why?"

"I have a date" I tried to say casually.

"With who?" She looked confused.

"Mike Newton." Suddenly we heard a laugh and Angela came in.

"thats why he was dancing on schoolyard after you drove away." she said and I blushed. They both laughed at me, but of course Damon came and destroyed it.

"Stefan has been here," he said and looked suspicious of me. Elena looked at him shocked.

"Where?" She sounded as though she would vomit when she said it.

"Back yard with our little Isabella." Elena looked at me with sad eyes. Before he speak, I felt a familiar pain, the pain became stronger every second, and I ran.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

A girl walked up a staircase and rang on a house. The door was opened by a witch.

"Katherine what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my sister."

"Wait! Isabella is her sister?" said Damon and pointed at Katherine. Elena nodded slowly, but Katherine looked confused.

"Who is Isabella?"

"Huh, I thought they were sisters, but it would not surprise me if she forgot her." after Damon said it Katherine became pissed.

"I would never forget my sister. and last I checked her name was not Isabella, but-"

"Belinda" interrupted Angela. Katherine stared at her.

"So she is here then?" everyone who knew Katharine looked strangely at her because they had never seen her nervous.

"Well we do not know." Said Alaric

* * *

><p><em>"Stefan what are you doing?" cried Bella. She saw her friend get up and pull something from the water, laid it down on the beach and run to the water. She started to walk towards it. Is was a girl and she look just like her.<em>

_"I could not save them," said Stefan. Bella had heard that tone of voice a hundred times and it means that Stefan blamed himself._

_"Stop blaming yourself, we have to get her to a hospital, now!"_

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" She cried.<p>

"I am doing it because I know that you will want to meet him again and I can't allow it."

"Please, don't do this. It's all I have left."

"No, it's the right thing to do."

* * *

><p>Cullen's-Third POV<p>

"Who is she"? Alice asked and looked jealous.

"None of your business." Everybody looked shocked that he snapped at Alice.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that Bella is in danger." Emmet said. It was true that he didn't care about that Katherine. The only thing that mattered was that his little sister was safe.

"He's right we don't have time for this. Are we going to Forks then?" asked Rosalie

"Yes, we are." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Klaus POV<p>

Why could he not have stayed there? Why did he run away? A little voice said that he was scared. He couldn't be scared. He was Klaus, a hybrid, an original vampire, the most powerful vampire in the world, a-

Who did he try to fool? He was afraid. Afraid of what she would say. Afraid of what she would answer to his many questions. Like, why did she leave him? Why did she never come back? And, the most important question-did she love him after everything? After all the lies, the betrayal and the fact that he is a monster?

Third POV

Klaus went into a storage room. His eyes were red not because he would admit it, but he had been crying. He went over to a casket, opened it, and pulled out the dagger from the man's heart.

_**AN:I have a poll profil that you can choose who you want **__**Katherine **__**with. I really want to now if you think anyone is ooc so please **__**review**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**AN: i own nothing. **_

Stefan, after following her tracks finally found her. She sat with her head between her knees, but looked up when she heard him. She looked completely mad, she was shaking, tears running down her flushed cheeks , tensed fists and the smile on her lips. Stefan walked slowly towards her.

"They're back. They are back, "her face had hundreds of emotions. Pain, anger and fear were just a few, but the strangest thing was the joy that was most visible.

"What is back"

"My feelings. My feelings "

"What are you talking about, you've always had them"

"No I have not. They disappeared so many years ago, "laughed / sobbed she.

"How could disappear '

"The Switch," she smiled. There was something different about her smile. Now when he thought about it, looted the other looked stiff and forced out with that smile. She had stopped shaking, blushing and crying. And Stefan thought she looked more freedom as if a great burden lifted from her shoulders. And she began to tell everything to Stefan.

* * *

><p>"Tell me if I am wrong? You do not know where my sister is", everyone nodded<p>

"She has a date with a guy tonight", they nodded.

"and you have no idea how to find her" everyone shook their heads", Tell me if I am wrong? You do not know where my sister is?" everyone nodded

"She has a date with a guy tonight?" they nodded.

"and you have no idea how to find her" everyone shook their heads

"Bella has a spell that makes her impossible to locate", said Angela. But before anyone he says anything. A car could be heard coming up the driveway,

"Charlie", said Angela.

"Who every is ? I can well break his neck "

"No you do not really", said Angela, pointing threatening at Damon, who put his hands in the air.

"take it easy. I am just joking" and opend door and there stood Charlie Swan.

"Hi Bella, I see you have company," he said and looked at Elena. He did not seem to notice that Katherine and she looked the same.

"Hey Charlie", said Angela and waved.

"Hi Angela. Bella, are you not going to introduce to your friends to me, "he said and looked at Alaric and Damon suspiciously.

"Okay Charlie. This is Damon, Alaric, Bonnie and k '

"Maria", said voice. They everyone turned around and saw a beautiful woman with black hair, a slight olive tone to her pale skin and red eyes.

"Nice, to meet you. If you do not mind my asking but why do you have the red eyes Maria.

"No that is okay. I really do not know I have always had red eyes. "

"okay but goodbye Bella I am going to Billy so do not wait for me", he said and took something from a table and walked out. After he closed the door pushed Damon Maria against a wall.

"Who are you and what have you done to Katherine", hissed Damon.

"Ah Damon, I did not know that you cared", she said and did not even see worried about by Damons grip.

"Katherine", said voice from the door. All turned around and saw Bella and Stefan.

* * *

><p>Klaus was pressed up against a wall and looked down at his brother.<p>

"Why did you wake me," hissed Elijah, but let go when he looked Klaus in the face. "You have found her", he sighed.

"Why it is not surprising that you know something about this", said Klaus, in a tone that surprised Elijah. He sounded sad and disappointed, some Elijah heard in a long time. But suddenly felt Klaus something in his stomach and in front of him stood Rebekah with a dagger in his stomach.

"That did not even hurt", said Klaus with a high eyebrows.

"A girl can try", said Rebekah and rolled her eyes. Then she saw Elijah, smiled kindly at him and hugged .

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>"Belinda"<p>

Katherine suddenly stood there again, and Maria were gone. The two sisters embraced each other, both had tears running down her cheeks. After let go of each other. Katherine hit Belinda on the shoulder.

"there you get because you left me", she said, smiling. Belinda started laughing. Elena looked only at Stefan.

"Stefan", she said, and ran into his arms. At first he looked stiff, but then put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I disturb this nice reunion, but I would like to know why Katherine can change her appearance." said damon.

"It is one of Emily's handy spells, perfect way to get away from Klaus. But after a while I started to annoy another group of vampires and had to change to 'back and they've been after me for a hundred years, "grinned Katherine.

_**AN: so thats all I hop that it was good and i really whant to now if someone was ooc and I need a song that describes klaus and bella.**_

___**P.S The more reviews I get the faster I update**_


	12. Feelings

_**Hello, you wonder why I have not updated, is it that I want to see where **__**VD**__** season three leads.**_

_**Ok so the fine people say they do not understand this story, **__**some stuff**__**, I can understand is weird, but that's **__**because I have not**__**finished explained them**__** . But I would like to know what you think are confused, so the next to leave me review what is **__**weird**_

_**I do not own **__**vd or twilight.**_

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure how I got here one second, I was at home, then in a shopping center. we girls were talking and suddenly my date up, someone bolnd girl came and we are now and shopping dress. (ok so I have imagined it to be a masked ball in Forks. I know that it was in VD, but if I change now I will destroy the plot) after I told him to date with Mike was at a ball, wanted the girls follow with, the boys I was not really sure what they thought about it.<p>

"What about tihs one", I said to the blonde as I was told was named Caroline and held up a white dress. It went down to the knees, an axle and pearly white.

"Perfect," she said, smiling. To the dress I bought a white mask with flowers on. Caroline bought a pink dress and gold mask. Katherine bought a blue dress with sparkly dark blue mask. Bonnie bought a yellow dress and a gold mask with a half moon up on it. Angela bought a black dress and a black mask that had a swan coming out from the side. Elena bought a turquoise with a white / silver mask.

_**Time skip 2h**_

Now evreyone was finished, Alaric had decided to go back to the Mystic Fall. So now it was me, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Angela and Stephen, though Angel would be home to Ben would pick her up.

_**third pov**_

The door rang and Belinda opened. Outside stood Mike with a red mask and white in the face.

"Mike are you all right," she asked anxiously, and he nodded.

"Shall we go then," he said and held out his hand, belinda said quickly goodbye to everyone and said they would meet at the party.

Belinda pov

Just after Mike and I arrived, he ran to the bathroom, you could hear how he vomited. Suddenly, someone took hold of me.

"Bella you need from here." I turned around and saw a man with a gold and black mask.

"Emmett? What are you doing here? "I said very confused, suddenly I felt someone standing behind me.

"I can get a dance," said voice I will never forget. I turned and looked into his blue eyes, which I have seen in my dreams so many times.

"Klaus"

_**okay I know that the chapter was boring it was necessary sary. I want a song that bella and Klaus can dance to, please.**_


	13. I loved you for a thousand years

_**Ok, I´m looking for a bate if someone is interested pm me**_

_**I dont onw twilight or VD**_

I just stood and stared at him. He looked exactly like centuries ago. The blue eyes that made me blush, the curls that I loved to pull my fingers through and smile that made me smile.

"Bell", as he said it was crushed my heart, became completely and jumped. His voice sounded strong and confident, but I could see that he had appealed to me. He had always been good at hiding his feelings, but so easy to show them. He could be cruel, but so loving. The big question I always asked myself: How could I leave him?

"Would you like to dance," he said again, but he avoided my eyes.

"Yes," I told her he took my hand and pulled me into an embrace and started dancing.

_Belinda/_Klaus/Me

**Heart beats fast**

_It feels right to be in his arms. My heart pounded in a familiar fast way._

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

_When I looked at him, I knew I was terrified that he would hate me._

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

_All anger, all fear vanished when he looked into my eyes, the only thing I was aware was him._

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

_Every day without him had a piece of me died every day._

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

_I wanted to tell him not to worry because I still love him_.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_I knew I loved him more than anything and would love him forever_

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

She looked exactly looked the day she disappeared. He knew that people who saw her thought she looked exactly like the doublegänger, but she looked very different in his eyes. Her hair had red highlights in it and her eyes looked more like chocolate.

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

I was very aware of how Eddie-boy looked at us, but I knew that I never wanted to release that was in front of me.

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

I knew I would have waited forever, just if I had her in my arms again.

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

A bit of my humanity died each day that went by without her.**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I knew that even if she did not love me, I would still love her forever.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

Belinda and Klaus had probably always known that they would see each other again. never quite letting go of the memory of each other.

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

Belinda put her head on the shoulder Klaus. He relaxes as if he been under stress.

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Klaus dragged Belinda out to the backyard. When they came out they only stood and looked at each other. Klaus was the first to break the silence.

"Why?"

_**hihi I know I am evil! sooo what do you tink they say to **__**each other ;) **_


	14. Forgiveness?

"Why what?", Said Belinda, her expression was possible to read.

"Why did you leave me," he screamed .

"'I did not leave you. I died "

"That's your excuse! but why not come back? "he screamed.

"Why I did not come back. You wanted to kill my sister! And wanted to kill me! What did you want me to do, "she shouted back. Klaus's face changed and he looked into her eyes.

"I ..." but he could not think of anything more to say. She shook her head and started to leave, but Klaus was taking in her arm.

"I do not know what I wanted you to do, but I just want to say I love you and will always do that" she turned around, with tears running down her cheeks.

"If you said that before I came to Forks, I had run into your arms and forget everything. But now, it's just too late, "she said, and ran away, leaving Klaus left. Bella ran to a small lake, sat down and cried her heart out. After what seemed like hours, she heard someone coming, and she could not care less.

"So how did it go with klausys," she sat down beside her.

"Klausy?", She giggled at his nickname to Klaus.

"So, what is weird about that," he said, trying to sound innocent .. She began to laugh at his attempts to sounde innocent.

"shell we go then," he said and held out his hand to her.

"I never managed to thank you, thank you," he understod exactly what she was talking about

"I did it for her"

"I know but I want to say so anyway," she said stubbornly stood up and started walking. she

noticed that he stayed and watched the lake.

"are you coming then Elijah, or are you going to stand there and dream all day," she said. Elijah started to walk towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She's there. what do you think? "but when they came to the party, they saw Edward lying on the floor with klaus standing over him with fangs and blood-frame eyes

_**I want to tank my friend Linnea Carlie Cullen, so if you like the tudors fics check out hers. **_

_**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK EDWARD SAID TO KLAUS.**_


	15. a bottle of vodka

When she walkt away klaus felt so alone. Like his humanity was slowly comming back and what scared him the most was that he wanted to have it back. Maybe it was that he saw two his siblings. he had thought about bringing kol and Finn to, but he had always been closest to Elijah and Rebecca and he could not stand at the tough of being alone now. But now the thing he needed the most was a drink or a bottle of pure vodka.

He walk into the ball rum and walk strait to the bar, he meet his sister´s eyes. She looked confuse, could have something with the fact that she was not told about belinda. He really did not want to explain he kill the girl he love.

"well sweetie, what can I get you", said the bartender trying to flirting with him, klaus rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him.

"Just give me a bottle of vodka and then leave me alone", klaus compelled the bartender. Sat down on a chair and took the bottle. but when he was about to drink away his sorrow he got someone put there hand around his neck.

" do you have a death wish, Eddie", growled klaus and took Edwards hand and stared to twist it. Edward eyes became black and to stared to growled.

"Leave MY Bella alone. I do not care how you know her she MINE", growled Edward and klaus snapped he pressed down Edward on the floor .

"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR 'S! SHE'S MINE!" screamed klaus and pushed him even harder into the floor. He did not really care that there where people watching. He just wanted to kill the little sparkling fair princess in front of him.

Suddenly the smell of strawberry hit him and he looked up. There she stood, she was still beautiful even with red edged eyes. But jealous hit him when he saw his brother with her. Not that he would say it to anyone but he was jealous at the little sparkling fairy princess.

It was obvious that the fairy and Bell had been or is in a relationship. She meet my eyes and I could see the disappointment in them, but then she looked at the little princess with pain

"Edward what are you doing here?" For Bella this was not her best day. on the floor was her two ex-boyfriends and one was holding the other by the head into the ground.

"Bell/ Bella ", they both said. Bella just stared at them both.

"angela",she said a bit desperate and looked at her friend, who was whispering some words and then look at belinda.

"the humans wont remember", she said and bella sighed in relife.

"love what is doing on",said edward and klaus stared to growl.

"she's not you love and don torch her", he hissed and took the hand Edward that he tried to reach Belinda cheek with.

"she's mine", growled Edward and turned towards klaus

"she's m-", klaus stared but was interrupted.

"she is not even here", said Elijahs .

Meanwhile Belinda went out side and sat at a stone bench. She took her locket from here neck and look at it.

"you know that my mother gave that to Nicklaus", said a blond girl and how sat down next to her." Elijah was teasing Nicklaus about a girl he like and how he sneaked out to see and nick beinging nick stared to chase him", a smile played on her lips, then it become sad " but then our father came, he had heard everything, took nick by the hair, told him to stop seeing her and used his sword to make a big scar on nick chest. The blood was every where, but our father just left him laying there. Me and Finn ran to mother and she stared healed him. After he became better he went to the girl, but she had cheated on him."

"that's awful"

"he was 6 years old and the girl "cheated" on him because she played in the mud with a boy", Rebecca and belinda giggled " but he was crushed and our mother gave him this locket and said if he ever find a girl he wanted to marry he should give it to her. I do not know how you meet my brother or what he did to ruin it, but I can see that he cares a lot about you", she said and gave the locket a look and then walked into the house, leaving belinda alone

_**AN: i am so sorry but theres was something wrong with the upploding thingy. So how do you want bella to end up with? And **__**Reviews**_


	16. Chapter 16

joseph Kony is a Ugandan guerrilla group leader, head of the Lord's Resistance Army (LRA), a group that is engaged in a violent campaign to establish theocratic government. Basically a tyrant, his army is based on the abduction of young children, giving them gun and forcing them to kill their families and anyone else that stands in Kony's way. Over the years, he's abducted over 30,000 children and turned them into violent killing machines.

i am sorry but this is so more important than updating watch this video .com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc

make a driffrens and sopport kony 2012, we can do anything if we just try


	17. Unknown POV

_**AN: I don't own the **__**character just the plot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown pov<strong>

I watch was the doppelgänger walk out from the house. I waited to be sure that no one followed her. I stared to walk towers her.

"I'm sorry but can you help me", I said in the most no bitch way I could. She jumped a bit then smiled at me. Humans trust to easy.

"sure with what?"

"with this", the only thing that was left for the vampires in the house was her scream and we where gone.

**Bella Pov**

When I heard Elena's scream, I ran to the front. I looked after her but saw her no where.

"are you okay love", said Edward and placed a hand on my cheek. I was surprise at the worry in his voice. Why would he care about me after he just left me in the woods.

"let her go", growled Klaus and looked at me. Only four word came up to my mind, His Heart Was Breaking. I really wanted just then was, to hug and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Edward took his hand way from my face and walk over to his family. When his hand left mine and he went to his family. Klaus looked at me to see if I was hurt.

"what happened", said Stefan

"I heard Elena scream", said I and looked around.

"she's not answering her phone", said Caroline and took her phone from her ear.

"what do you think happened"

"there's was someone else her with her", said Katerina.

"Maria what are you doing here", Jasper suddenly said. My sister looked at him and smiled wicked.

"well if it's not my favorite War god. You seem to be doing good as a Bambi eater", she said and put her finger on his chests and dragged it down. I looked over at Elijah how's eyes darkened in anger.

"well it's better then killing people", Jasper and took her hand away from him.

" why do the the best lover's turn into bunny eaters."

"excuse me but are we not to look for Miss Gilbert", said Elijah's and Katerina looked at him surprised that he was here.

"victoria" , said Alice suddenly" she's taking Bella to t", she said and look worry at me.

"It was probably Elena but, why would this victoria want with her", asked Caroline

"another then they think they could "break" the sun and moon curse ", said Klaus.

"what do you me with THINK they could break it, Nick ", said I very confused. I could see Klaus flinch and looked down at the ground.

"I can explain, but in privet", he said and took my hand, but some one took my other hand.

" she's not going anywhere with you", said Edward.

"look she made it where clear that she not going to be with me. So after we find my doppelgänger you two can live your little life happily ever after", said Klaus, let go of my hand and walked away. I was about to follow him when Alice stood in front of me.

"you chose not to be with him and now you have to stand up for what you said." , said Alice.

"no I'm going after him, because I love him", but before I could go Edward crushed his lips against me.

**Victoria POV**

"my lord's are waiting for you",said a human and opened the door. I took The little Bella look-alike and threw of the floor.

"my my, I thought I ever see this day. The day... When the we break the sun and moon curse and the world will see the true power of the Volturi "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry if it took long but i have really did't have time for it and I have kinda been depressed lately, my brother have just have some problems and my parents have taken their anger out at me. not that they hit me our anything just screaming at me and bugging me about even the smallest thing. Please review it just give me some thing to smile about. <strong>_


	18. killed you?

I slapped Edward really hard across the face so it trough him on the ground. I was breathing hard and uneven.

"Bella can we talk." I did not really have anything to say to Edward.

"Alice please tell me where they took her", I said and looked at Alice.

"she took Elena to Volterra. To the Volturi."

" oh god not them. Hate them. They always thought they could beat os." said Rebecca and rolled her eyes. Elijah just stood quite and looked at the way Klaus had went. as he know I was looking he looked at me and the back at the wods again. I know what he wanted me to go after Klaus. I looked and stared to run in to the woods. After a while a heard some voice's.

"well what do you think about that", I heard klaus voice say and i heard some growls as resound.

"why would we help a leech?" asked a very familiar voice.

" well because a could kill everyone who ever talk to you and bell love could you stop listing", I could hear his voice break when he said my old nick name

I just to love when he said it, who was a kidding I still loved it and it still sends chills down my spine.

I walked out to him and looked around. Standing there was the whole la push pack.

"Bella", said all of them at once.

"what are you guys doing here", I said and looked at the pack and Jacob who with sam the only ones in human form.

"you know this pups", you could hear the rage in Klaus voice, and I could also hear a little jealousy. Jacob stared to growl at Klaus, but Klaus just stood their smirking.

"stop it Jacob." I said begin him to stop and he stepped closer to me, but Klaus took my hand and pulled my closer. I was about to pull my hand out then he whispered so quiet that only a could her.

"please I don't trust them and I'm guessing you have not told them about you and what I have understood they do not like our kind", his voice sounded really worried . I looked at him and griped his hand harder, he smiled at me with a odd look on his face.

"Bells, really another bloodsuckers "growled Jacob and looked angry at my hand in Klaus hand.

"jake please don't", I begged him.

"don't what? That you would date someone who kills people and are not live", he was shaking.

"jake take it easy you don't want this", said Sam

"oh i what this. I what to rip this leech appart", and with that Jacob exploded in to a wolf and stared run against Klaus. Klaus pushed me away and took Jacob round the neck with his hand.

" stop", I screamed at the wolf that was about to attack. Sam was exactly on the edge on passing.

"you will get kill and he will kill everyone. Even the imprints.", with that they all stopped they was stil growling "."

"you will never attack me or Bella or even any vampire again in till I say so." said Klaus and looked into his eyes.

"NO KLAUS TAKE IT BACK"

"no I'm not. He was going to hurt you and am not going to let that happen", he said and his eyes looked warm at me.

"please his my best...", what was jake he was not my best friend that was Stefan. He was not my lover or boyfriend. I know that Jacob wanted more than friendship but what did I want.

Klaus, said a little voice in my head. But could I really forgive him after everything.

"so there is another. You play with mens hearts a much as all petrovas",

"your bastard. You know I came after you because I was thinking about forgiving you"

"YOU WAS ABOUT FORGIVING ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT WHERE NOT TOGETHER! I FORGAVE YOU FOR DIEING ON ME AND LEAVING ME ALONE! ", klaus let all the anger out, but then his face changed"why did you not come back, I could have helped you"

I was standing there looking at him with tears in my eyes.

How could I be so self is and just left him alone... No he killed my family.

"why would I. You killed my family and ME, forced my sister in to killing her self, you killed over thousand of people and your planing on killing just as much", said I.

"Bells what do you mean that he killed you", said Jacob.

Oh god I forgot that they where here

"jake..."

"Bella where going now Cullen got some tickets to Italy for os all." , said Angela's voice and she waked out from the forest.

"sure was just going to go"

"bella i what my answer. What. Did. He. Mean." jacobs voice was dangerous low

"shes a vampire", said Klaus

_**OH MY GOD WHY DID THEY KILL KLAUS TTTATTT ( I know that he did not like really die but for me it is the same) I hade read the books and know that he was going to "die at some point but now QAQ….. okey need to stop crying. **_

_**So what did you think of this chap and please rewiew and I can you tell me who you want to sit next to each other on the plane to Italy^^**_


	19. AN

everyone who read this I'm sorry but I'm deleting my stories. for does who like my stories ( i don't think it's that many) i will maybe do them all over again but it will not be the exact same story. i want to start fresh.


	20. And years later AN

-awkward waves- Hello there reader, I just went back and read this fanfic and to be honest I'm kind dying of laughter of how bad it is was, but still I'm oddly proud of it since it got me into writing. Which I still do but in different ways.

Anyways the point of me making this authors note is to tell the few people who thought this was good once upon time that I'm actually working on rewriting it. I'm still not sure if I'm going to repost it or just update the already existing story. So yeah just thought some people would like to know and let thank you all who seemed to care about me leaving the first time. It really meet a lot for me and I really do appreciate them a lot.


End file.
